Monstruo
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Vive en una pesadilla de la que es protagonista, no puede escapar, manos manchadas de sangre y gritos a medianoche se han vuelto parte de su rutina. Se estaba volviendo loco de a poco y nadie lo iba a ayudar con eso. Estaba allí, anclado a él, haciendo de su vida un infierno y llevándose su cordura en un espiral sin retorno. Se convertía en un monstruo.


Mira su rostro en el espejo del salón y no se reconoce, al menos no del todo.

Sigue siendo delgado y pálido, los mismos ojos color miel de siempre y las mismas pecas, todo esta en el mismo lugar de siempre. No ha cambiado, no físicamente al menos, sigue siendo tan distinguible como siempre. Es el frágil e inútil humano de toda la vida.

_Dile eso a las ojeras que te cargas o la sangre seca bajo tus uñas, humano, que buen chiste._

Aparta la mirada, su reflejo le ha empezado a sonreír y aunque sabe que nada de lo que ve en los reflejos es real no puede evitar el grito lleno de desesperación que siempre le viene cuando recuerda toda la muerte y destrucción que causó. Sabe que las pesadillas donde sigue siendo un demonio son sólo eso, pesadillas, pero en ocasiones su decisión flaquea cuando al despertar nota las manos manchadas de sangre y gritos de desesperación aún sonando en sus oídos.

_No podía seguir dentro de el, ellos lo desterraron, se fue, esta enterrado en algún lugar del que nunca sabré. Soy libre desde hace años._

Se repite eso frente al espejo, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada por miedo a ver a un reflejo sonriente cual maniaco. Es libre, desde hace años lo es se vuelve a repetir cuando gritos empiezan a sonar en su cabeza cada vez más fuertes. S_oy libre, o__ al menos eso me hicieron creer_.

Las manos le tiemblan y debe hacer los ejercicios de respiración que no utiliza desde que tiene dieciocho, la sangre seca de sus uñas de repente le perturba en exceso y los pequeños cortes en sus brazos empiezan a arder como los mil demonios, _soy libre,_ se repite tratando de que su voz se anteponga a los gritos que se han intensificado.

**_H__umano, ajá, y tú no te estás volviendo loco._**

Los ojos color miel, la contextura delgada y la piel pálida siguen siendo las mismas de siempre, aún con sus años veintidós años encima sigue siendo dolorosamente similar al chico de diecisiete que creía la vida era fácil y que lo sobrenatural molaba. Físicamente seguía siendo el mismo y sin embargo cada que alza la mirada para toparse con su reflejo no se reconoce de nada.

A cambiado tanto por dentro que reflejarse en un espejo era ver a un total desconocido en él. Ya no sonríe por nada, sus ojos ya no tienen ese brillo de antaño y su mirada está llena de culpa.

Las ojeras monumentales que tiene desde los diecisiete, los ojos rojos a causa de la falta de sueño y el llanto, los labios resecos y mordidos son realmente lamentableslamentables y causan pena. Ya no tiene la chispa de antaño y todos sus conocidos lo habían notado, se había empezado a volver loco de a poco, había perdido su esencia con el paso de los años.

¿Que era lo que quedaba de Stiles Stilinski? Un cascarón vacío, el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.

_¿Humano? Si, claro. La imagen que el espejo le devolvía no se podía considerar de algo humano._

Sabía que lo suyo no era humano, el no dormir casi nada por las noches y aún así funcionar de manera decente en el día, el no poder comer más de tres bocados al día y no sentir hambre, el verse las manos llenas de sangre cada que despierta de una pesadilla.

No era normal, ¿cuando había sido la última vez que había dormida más de dos horas? El recuerdo era tan lejano y borroso que lo hacía sonreír con desagrado. No era humano, no podía serlo.

_La sangre, los gritos, todo el caos a su alrededor hace que las ganas de gritar vuelvan con más fuerza, quiere tirarse a llorar por lo débil que se siente._

**_¿Acaso tuviste la osadía de pensar que me fui? ¡Já! Pobre y estúpido ingenuo, aquí estoy Stiles, nunca me fui..._**

Cuando la sangre y los gritos no eran suficiente para hacerlo gritar aparecía la voz, sabe que no es real y aún así un grito lleno de rabia se le escapa cuando _su_ voz le habla con ese tono burlón y calmo que tantas pesadillas le ha causado.

_Risas, risas llenas de locura. Los gritos de agonía. El llanto de toda la gente a la que hizo sufrir y **su** restándole por ser un estúpido ingenuo._

Vive en una pesadilla de la que es protagonista, no puede escapar, manos manchadas de sangre y gritos a medianoche se han vuelto parte de su rutina. Se estaba volviendo loco de a poco y nadie lo iba a ayudar con eso, era su problema.

Se mira las manos limpias que aún le tiemblan, no encuentra sangre y tal vez eso le da fuerza para levantar la mirada, cuando mira al espejo encuentra a su reflejo con una sonrisa maniática y los ojos totalmente negros, la imagen parpadea y por un instante puede ver a un espectro fantasmal sonreírle de una forma animal que le pone los pelos de punta junto a unos ojos rojo carmesí brillantes que lo paralizan.

Y entonces grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras aparta la mirada del espejo, a sus manos vuelve la sangre caliente y los gritos llenos de desesperación vuelven a ser lo único que llega a su rango auditivo. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer mientras se deja la garganta gritando de rabia y miedo, no quiere seguir viviendo así, no puede más.

_Estaba allí, anclado a él. Haciendo su vida un infierno y llevándolo lentamente a una locura sin retorno. Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en un intento de no crear más problemas._ _Se estaba dejando la cordura tirada. _

**_Se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, _****_lentamente, a base de pesadilla y gritos a medianoche. _**


End file.
